After Life
by Tanjxx
Summary: What if death wasn't permanent? Rated M for possible Lemon in future chapters
1. Change

A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! First Death Note fanfic ever, so be gentle in the reviews!

This is supposed to take place after the 'alternate ending, which you can read here /downloads/dontdirectlinkthisdirectory/manga/dnfakeending.png

_Light…. how could you…. use me…I…. I'm better than this…_I wrestled mentally. I didn't want to die…I wanted to stay young and pretty, but a world without Light was, well, dark. _No. He used me. I need to make what I can of the years I have left._

I took one last look at that eerie, beautiful sunset, and turned back to the door, clicking smartly down the stairs in my heels.

It's been years since I stood on that building's roof; gazing out over the city and thinking about the years I lost to the Kira case. All those precious days that I wasted following Light Yagami's orders like some stupid puppy. Misa Amane doesn't take orders from anyone. Misa knows that now.

After Light died, I realized that though I had wasted a good portion of the small amount of time I had left, I could still make something of myself. I went back to modeling, and acting in commercials and movies. Everything was going just fine, until I got that letter.

_Who is this 'Wammy's House' organization…_I thought, peering down at the envelope in my hands, emblazoned with the address I was to report to. This thing had come in the mail a few weeks ago, containing only a sheet of paper with the words, 'your presence is desired at Wammy's House on August 13th. We look forward to your arrival.'

My driver came to a smooth stop outside the gates. I exited the car with grace, smoothing my dress as I stood. The sun shone brightly over the yard, what with it being the middle of summer. I opened my parasol against the sun's cruel wrath, wishing to avoid the curse of freckles…ugh.

I made my way up the path at a respectable clip, trying to avoid the occasional child crossing my path. There were children of all ages here, playing in the yard under the watchful eyes of a few adults.

The door to Wammy's House was a tall, red-brown mahogany door with a golden knocker. On the side of it, however, was a small speaker box with a button on it. A sticker on it said, 'Ring for Entry'. I pressed it, and almost immediately, a stately butler opened the door for me.

"Right this way, Miss Amane." He said, leading me down a hall with various doors. Opening the one at the end, he ushered me in with one hand.

The room was _huge, _a room not unlike the oval office, but bigger and better furnished. The furthest wall was all windows, overlooking a gorgeous rose garden. In front of those windows, there was a big desk littered with papers and pens, and the occasional piece of candy. The high-backed chair behind it was turned so it's back was to me, so I couldn't see the occupant.

"Please, sit." Came a voice that was so familiar it shocked me. I couldn't place the name if I tried, but it compelled me to trust whoever it belonged to. I sat down in the only chair in front of the desk, putting my bag in my lap.

The two of us sat in silence for a few moments, before the voice chuckled knowingly.

"You don't remember me. I didn't expect you to." It said, shifting in it's chair. I was dying to know who this was.

"Pardon me, but who are you? Did you summon me here?" I asked, immediately regretting my boldness. It had to be said.

Slowly, the chair began to turn. When it was completely turned, and the figure was exposed, I couldn't believe my eyes. My jaw went slack, and my eyes amazingly filled with tears.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Rebirth

I sat staring in disbelief. No. This wasn't happening. I was going to sit up in bed any second now, and I'd be late for a photo shoot. That's it. I'm having a nightmare. I closed my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts, and opened them again.

He was still there, staring at me with those big, blank eyes. He hadn't changed a bit since…since….**no.** He wasn't there. Dead people don't come back. It doesn't work that way.

"No…" I whispered, more to myself than to anyone, or _thing, _else. I brought my hands to my face, wanting to wake up more than anything.

"Misa-chan…" He, it, said.

I looked up, horrified to see that I was still in that god forsaken room with…that…THING. A fresh round of tears began to build in my eyes and roll down my cheeks.

"You're not real…this is so unfair…" I muttered, burying my face again. If I couldn't see it, it wasn't there. Suddenly, I felt a strong pair of arms lock around me in a hug. My eyes opened wide to a lean shoulder clothed in white cotton, and a little spray of black hair.

"It's alright. I understand that you are afraid. This is abnormal." Lawliet said, releasing me and backing up. He stood a few feet away in his signature slouch.

"R-r-ryuuzaki…." I said, staring straight at him, utterly stupefied.

"I called you here," He said, climbing into his chair, sitting in that odd way he always did, "because you are the only person that could possibly understand what has happened to me."

I stared in absolute disbelief as he poured himself a cup of tea and dropped 1….2…3…..4…..5 cubes of sugar into it. He looked down while doing this, stirring it silently.

My eyes traveled up and down him, trying to get used to the idea of him being back. Was it really him? Ryuuzaki? L? The black hair, mussed up like he had just rolled out of bed, the wrinkled white tshirt, jeans perhaps 3 sizes too big. It had to be him.

What really sealed it though, were his hands. For me, they'd always been so distinct. They were long, pale, and elegant. And he was always holding things or fidgeting with them, so they always stuck in my mind.

**What. **

"Ryuuzaki…" I started.

"Please. Call me L." He said, never once looking up from his tea. "I trust you now that Light is gone."

I looked down at my purse in my lap, remembering how horrid Light was.

"L-L…." I said, looking up again. I jumped a little to find those big, dark eyes staring into mine.

After a moment of keeping his eyes trained on my face, he looked down at his tea again and took a sip.

"What happened?" I asked quietly, fidgeting with my purse.

"Well," He said, settling into his chair, "When I died, I found myself in the realm of the Shinigami. Apparently, my death was premature, and what Rem did was against the law of the Shinigami. Therefore, I was allowed to come back to Earth and live the rest of my life."

My jaw dropped slowly, which I quickly corrected.

"Did they make you trade anything?" I asked, knowing how tricky the Shinigami were.

"A small price…" He said, turning to gaze out the window wistfully, like he was looking for something dear that he had lost. "No matter." He said, turning back to me.

"I called you here because you could understand, and also because…" He trailed off nervously, a first for the detective. "Because I wanted to really _live _for the rest of my life. Since we destroyed the Notes, I feel like I can get out and see the world like a normal human being. I thought you could show me what it means to live life."

I was shocked, flattered, and wanted to hug him all at once. A smile began to tug at my lips, and it grew into a full blown grin.

"Well, L. I promise to show you the best time you've ever had." I said, throwing up an involuntary peace sign.

L smiled gently, another first, and it strangely warmed my heart. "Some things never change." He said, shaking his head slightly.


End file.
